Battle of Channel Islands
, Catalinan, United States of JBR | coordinates = 34°00′58″N 119°48′14″W | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = MSFSR attacks the Channel Islands of the United States of JBR. | result = *MSFSR defeated; large numbers in causalities. *JBRican Navy and Coast Guard increase activity surrounding the coast of JBR. | status = | combatant1 = United States of JBR | combatant2 = Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic | combatant3 = | commander1 = Drew Perry | commander2 = Kipling Lee | commander3 = | strength1 = 1,246 soldiers 23 naval carriers 56 destroyers 42 cruisers 51 fighters |strength2 = 3,482 soldiers 21 fighters 14 destroyers | strength3 = | casualties1 = 32 killed 112 injured 6 destroyers 0 missing | casualties2 = 2,928 killed 132 injured 2 destroyers 20 fighters | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Battle of Channel Islands is the second major conflict in the Second Midwayan Civil War and the first attack made by the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic on JBRican soil. The battle is the second time an attack was made within the collected islands known as the , a chain of islands off the coast of the United States of JBR; the first one being the Siege of the Catalina Island which involved only one of the Channels' islands, the . The battle began around 9:30 AM; just thirty minutes after the first battle, the Siege of Sand Islet City which the MSFSR lost. A surprise attack, the MSFSR troops were originally planned to reach the city of , Catalinan; one of JBR's vital beach cities. Reports of an attack by MSFSR was found likely by the reports from the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of JBR the day before the attack, however the government believed that the Union of Midway would alarm JBR ahead of time should MSFSR aircraft and vessels head towards JBR. In the early morning of May 11, 2011, reports of the Siege of Sand Islet City appeared on much of JBRican media and government intelligence although this did not alarm the Navy or Coast Guard at the time. Around 9:21 AM, an operator detected indications of a small fleet of unidentified aircraft and vessels heading towards the Channel Islands. Originally believing it was just a team of JBRican and Midwayan forces, the operator dismissed them and did not report to his supervisor. Within nine minutes of this incident, it became apparent that the "team of JBRican and Midwayan forces" were in fact the MSFSR fleets. Detected, the MSFSR's fighters opened fire on the San Clemente Naval Base and believed the entire fleet itself could not reach the shores of JBR. The JSS Stargazer, JSS Republic, and JSS Liberty were among the first vessels to be sunk in the first wave of attacks. Immediately, soldiers within the base and nearby fleets quickly had launched a counterattack against the incoming aircraft with and deployed several . Almost immediately, the MSFSR's fighters were destroyed as the naval fleet of MSFSR entered the scene. The falling debris from the destroyed MSFSR fighters quickly sank eight of the fourteen incoming MSFSR destroyers along with six JBRican destroyers. Down to six destroyers, the MSFSR anchored at a beach three miles north of the San Clemente Naval Base where about 3,200 soldiers were deployed. Poorly armed and vulnerable to air raids and ambushes from the beach's natural fortifications, many of the soldiers were quickly killed as they advanced to the naval base. By 9:42 AM, more than two-thirds of the original invaders were killed and the remaining were either captured or committed suicide by themselves. One fighter remained undamaged and a few of the soldiers escaped with it. However, before the escape, several soldiers fought to gain control of the plane with each other. The fight led to a subsequent death of 24 soldiers. In the end, the JBRican forces were victorious and security within the . Category:Second Midwayan Civil War Category:Battles